Adjusting
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Five months after he wipes himself from existence, Peter appears again as if he never disappeared at all. Things have changed however, his family isn't the same, his world isn't the same and his job isn't the same. Can a little girl help change that?
1. Unfamiliar World

Adjusting

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I only own a few of the Cortexiphan kids and Callie in this fic...nothing else unfortunately. JJ Abrams owns the rest.

* * *

><p>Peter opened his eyes and groaned, wondering if he had passed out while talking to his fathers. If he had passed out or been rendered unconscious that meant that Olivia had been left vulnerable to his sadistic biological father and her double. That very thought made him ignore his pain and sit up. He was clearly in Massive Dynamic's Medical Wing and he immediately spotted Olivia on the couch-bed that laid against the window, she was sleeping peacefully. She looked a little thinner, about the same as when he met her…her face wasn't as full as it had been the last time he'd seen her and her hair was loose instead of in a ponytail.<p>

The door opened and he found it was a doctor, she smiled and moved to him. "Welcome back Mr. Bishop, how are you feeling?"

"My head is pounding and every muscle in my body feels like Osmium."

"Considering you've been brought back into existence after being out of it for five months, feeling anything is a very good thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"All I am cleared to know is that you've been out of existence for five months, that before a week ago you were never even born. Agent Dunham and Miss Sharp can explain better, after all I only have medical clearance."

* * *

><p>She left and Peter looked at Olivia, he smiled and wished he could get out of bed to kiss her awake. Her eyes fluttered and she opened them, smiling.<p>

"You're awake," she sat up and Peter visual examined what he saw...she was exactly like when they met proportionally which meant her diet was mainly cereal, whiskey and little sleep. "Welcome back."

Olivia walked over to his bed, stopping only long enough to check a small pouch at her waist. He saw it was a diabetic meter but he knew Olivia wasn't diabetic. "What's going on? They said...I don't understand."

"Apparently when you used the machine, you wiped yourself from history. The only thing that saved you was my universe-defying ability to recount every memory of my entire life...I couldn't forget you. At first I did but after two months things seemed off and I began remembering. Once I remembered enough I wished you back into existence...if that makes any sense."

Peter reached up and cupped her cheek, "I never question anymore because it's pointless...you can do anything you set your mind to." Looking down, he touched the pump. "New timeline so new conditions?"

"No, Cortexiphan levels are extremely low. Apparently when they fall below a certain level I fall into a coma and my brain activity ceases or goes haywire...depending on the level. When I crossed in my car, first time and my body didn't know how to compensate. Returning home, I was prepared so I only had a seizure. This time I used a portion of it to bring you back so to avoid levels dropping they've had me on this for a week. I get it taken out today."

"Taken out?"

"It's fed into a port on my spine." She smiled and rubbed his hand, "it's fine...I'd do it all over again. I have good news...and news you don't want to hear."

Peter sighed, "tell me the good news first."

"We closed the bridge, the worlds are apart now and there's no way to cross without starting the entire thing over again. Their world is healed as is ours."

"What's the bad news?"

Olivia shook her head, "Walter had a stroke the day we closed the bridge...we were celebrating after over pie and milkshakes. He died from a blood clot two days later. Astrid and I were with him when he went, the funeral was a month ago...white tulips everywhere and we buried him next to your mother. I'm sorry...I know to you it was just moments after stepping out of the machine and seeing him."

* * *

><p>Tears laid in her eyes and on her cheeks, Peter reached up and brushed them away. He'd grieve later when he was alone, he wasn't the type to grieve in public...not even with Olivia. "Did he remember me at all?"<p>

"No, it's as if you never existed. Now we remember but those dead can't be undone...only those alive remember." She curled up beside him and he held her as she cried, Walter had been a better father-figure than her stepfather and the man had frequently used her as a lab rat since childhood. Peter knew Walter's death would changed everything in how their team worked...hell how their home worked but part of him was grateful Walter didn't remember because it gave for a more simpler and peaceful death with no regrets. Part of him was also grateful Olivia had been there...the good daughter who loved her father no matter the wrong he did.

Adjusting to his new life would be hard but with Olivia they'd make it...life would be less hectic without Walter but in someways no two AM wake ups or nude tuesdays would make it a lot more dull. Peter wasn't sure he was ready to face that life...at least again.

* * *

><p>AN: Things change but things also get better...he and Olivia struggle but a simple little girl with a big heart and a life of tragedy changes their lives.


	2. Empty Home and Heavy Hearts

Adjusting

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I only own a few of the Cortexiphan kids and Callie in this fic...nothing else unfortunately. JJ Abrams owns the rest.

* * *

><p>He was released two days later and found upon arriving in Boston that most of the house had been boxed up. It was nearly bare, Olivia watched him walk around.<p>

"I uh, I remembered you but at the time they were just hallucinations or dreams...I wasn't sure they were real so I began packing the house. Astrid has helped, she's done most of the lab...we can undo it all if you want."

Peter stopped to see a picture of him and Walter on the mantle, "if I didn't exist..."

"You just disappeared from pictures than reappeared...it's confusing." She walked over to him. "Peter..."

"It's going to take a while to adjust but I will."

She sighed, "I have a real estate developer coming by constantly...I keep telling her no about selling the house but it's up to you now."

"No," Peter rubbed her arm, "we're not selling. I want our kids to grow up here, it's the only real home I've had and the only good memories I've had with my father...I won't give that up." He smiled, "besides, you said you liked it...it's a haven for you and I want you to keep that haven."

Olivia nodded, "okay, Broyles is shutting down Fringe Division since we don't need it anymore. You'll still be a consultant but not for Fringe Division."

Peter sighed and looked at her. "Let's talk shop tomorrow, I'm tired and my muscles feel like Osmium."

* * *

><p>Olivia nodded and helped him upstairs, his room was the same. Peter laid down on the bed after stripping to his boxers. Olivia joined him after donning one of his shirts, curling into him. "I love you."<p>

"I love you too Sweetheart," he tilted her head slightly. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to say it."

She smiled and shook her head. "The world was falling apart...that was enough of an excuse."

Peter woke in the middle of the night, he looked at Olivia as she slept and he extracted himself from her gently before leaving the bed. Going to the kitchen, he pulled down the bottle of whiskey he knew Olivia had kept...from their first night together. Pouring himself a glass, Peter stared at it and turned to the open sliding doors.

The sofa was neat and the room gave no idication that Walter had once used it for his bedroom. It finally hit, the grief he'd held for two days...sobs racked his body. Soft footsteps made him look up and Olivia looked at him from the doorway. She was cautious as she approached but taking the glass, she pushed it aside and pulled him into her arms.

"He's gone!"

"I know." She held him and he let his fingers clutch the back of her shirt. She began crying too and they both let it out, the pain of loosing a father.

They went to bed talking about Walter's crazy remarks and funny reactions at expirements or cases. All the memories were good and none of them were bad...it was more comforting that way.

* * *

><p>The ringing of the phone woke them the next morning and Olivia reached for the offending object as Peter groaned. "Dunham?"<p>

"How is Peter?"

"As well as can be expected, do we have a case?"

"It looks like our last before Fringe Division is officially shut down. After it will be called Science Division...I hope you don't mind working it."

Olivia sighed, "no sir, I hope you understand that answers won't be as quick now."

"No I don't but I'm sure having Peter there will help unlike the past two cases. That's if he's up for it?"

"I'm sure he will be."

They hung up and Peter smiled, "case?"

"Our last with Fringe Division."

* * *

><p>AN: There goes Fringe Division...hello Science Division. Oh and we find out more about said little girl in the next few chapters.


	3. Last Case, New Beginnings

Adjusting

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I only own a few of the Cortexiphan kids and Callie in this fic...nothing else unfortunately. JJ Abrams owns the rest.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the crime scene, Peter and Olivia found themselves shoved into hell…figuratively speaking because Olivia would later comment she'd seen hell and this was nothing like it. A young girl no older than five was chained to a wall and was currently wrapped up in a blanket as firefighters attempted to get her unchained.<p>

"Don't know much about her, reason it's ours is in the next room."

Peter touched Olivia's arm, "I'm going to stay with her."

"Normally I wouldn't object Peter," Broyles looked at him, "but given that…you'll be needed to understand the science."

Peter nodded as he realized his days as assistant were over, he was now their Chief Scientist. He cracked a joke despite the atmosphere. "Just don't expect me to be cracking open corpses."

"Dammit!" One of the firefighters groaned, "that's the third torch we've used…we're not getting her out of it. Daniel get the Jaws of Life, that might be the only thing that does it."

* * *

><p>Olivia walked over to them and looked at the girl, smiling. "Hi, I'm Olivia…can I look at the chain…I can help?"<p>

The girl gave a small and frightened nod and Olivia looked at the shackle, letting her hand trace over it. She found the lock and smiled, the metal was tough but it was like every other shackle in existence. "Ma'am, we're about to get the Jaws of Life so you'll need to step back."

"No need," she removed her hand and stared at the shackle, it instantly unlocked and the girl pulled her arm away towards her. "Take her to Children's Hospital and ask for Dr. Kimberly Davis."

Olivia stood up and walked over to Broyles and Peter, the latter chuckled before following her into the other room. Pictures of children lined the walls, Peter picked up a piece of paper. "Genetics, whoever this bastard was…he was trying to get rid of genetic defects on all levels."

* * *

><p>"Peter, sir…" she turned and they looked at her, she had removed a wall and found a Nazi flag. "We have a…" her words stopped as her eyes connected with a small mini fridge but what was inside drew her attention. Olivia walked over and bent down, opening the fridge she pulled a vial from it. "Cortexiphan…"<p>

Olivia pulled a small device from her pocket and Peter knew it was the portable Cortexiphan meter that Massive Dynamic had given her. It could measure even trace amounts of it. Getting up, she walked out of the room and to the girl they were loading onto a stretcher.

"I need to see her for a second," Olivia smiled at her, "I just need to check you real quick…it won't hurt." Placing the meter on the girl's neck, Olivia waited for a beep. Removing the meter, she sighed, "take her to Children's Hospital, a helicopter will be waiting to take her to a private facility."

They left and Peter walked over, "what levels?"

"60% per cc…the bastard has been treating her with Cortexiphan," she pulled out her phone and dialed Nina. "Nina it's Olivia, I need a Med-Arrow flight from your helipad in Boston. I need to fly a young girl out to the EC…experimented on with Cortexiphan. We're unsure yet but we need the extent of the damage done and the EC is where the Cortexiphan Studies are based." Olivia nodded, "the paramedics are aware but it would be good to have someone in the hospital waiting."

After they hung up, Olivia looked at Broyles and he nodded. "Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Olivia sat at her desk at Fringe Division, the new computer terminals were like those on the other side, thanks to Massive Dynamic. The plaque that once hung behind them was being replaced with a new one denoting it's new name as Scientific Division.<p>

"High tech," she looked up to see Peter, "nice…so coffee and lunch." He laid down a cup and a bag for her, "you need to put on weight…you're as skinny as when we met."

"You certainly know how to sweet talk a girl." She smiled and pulled out the to-go box of Iyer's Indian. "My favorite, you went all the way across town to get my lunch?"

Peter chuckled and sipped his coffee, "if it gets you eating than yes. So, how do these things work?"

"Much like the other side, actually we traded some technology during the project and Massive Dynamic developed them. I had to train everyone on how to use them and I guess that includes training you." She smiled and he chuckled, removing a packet of sugar from the bag and proceeded to make her coffee.

"Are the handcuffs optional?"

* * *

><p>She slapped his arm and began eating, "I'll be out of this space soon enough…my office got damaged during one of the last events…they're redoing it."<p>

"Hmm…so what did you find?" Peter took an extra spoon out of the bag and grabbed a spoonful of her curry, Olivia said nothing.

"I found that the fingerprints in the house belong to a Dr. Micah Darnel…he worked for Massive Dynamic in Cortexiphan Studies till he pulled a Walter." Peter looked at her, "he was found experimenting on embryos to correct gene defects…using Cortexiphan as a correction property. Apparently, his wife died due to a ruptured placenta…that was during his time at Massive Dynamic. I called Nina and she said that Gloria Darnel's fetus was carried to term however due to a genetic defect that was irreversible…the fetus was born without a brain and died at twenty weeks…she chose to carry it to term despite recommendation for early labor. At thirty-seven weeks she died due to a ruptured placenta…bled out before anything could be done."

Peter nodded, "so who is the girl?"

"Well they ran her DNA and it matches Darnel and his wife, Nina confirmed that they had donated unused embryos to research since all the embryos showed the same genetic defect. Darnel found that using Cortexiphan, all genetic inheritance or defects are left enabled…since Cortexiphan has an immunity in it…the reason I never get sick or temperatures don't bother me. For example, if we had a kid…all chances of it inheriting your genetic disease are zero because the immunity effect is passed genetically since part of my DNA was altered."

"Okay, so her mother is dead and her father stole her and kept her a secret? The real question is, is he alive and hiding, injured and hiding or dead…knowing what you can do with Cortexiphan, I have no doubt that she can kill him with a look."

Olivia smiled, "well Darnel isn't as smart as he thinks he is…after all, Massive Dynamic has trackers in all their employees that came after or were working in 1997...even I have one and you have one. It was deactivated when he stopped working with them."

"Have Nina turn it on."

"I already have, I've been tracking his movements for an hour to get an idea of how to capture him without causing issues. Track first, capture later…no mistakes."

* * *

><p>AN: Peter meets the little girl next and saves her from a doctor who is a bit wacky...falling in love with the little girl a little bit as he does.


	4. A Little Girl In Need of A Voice

Adjusting

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I only own a few of the Cortexiphan kids and Callie in this fic...nothing else unfortunately. JJ Abrams owns the rest.

* * *

><p>Peter offered to check on the still unnamed girl while Olivia went after Darnel, he smiled when he found her coloring and looking much better after a bath and food. Her brown hair was ragged and he'd have someone trim it for her later.<p>

She looked up and saw him through the window, looking back down again sheepishly. Going inside, he sat down on the chair beside the bed. "I'm Peter…I'm a friend of Olivia's and I also own this hospital…if anything scares you than tell me and I'll make you stop."

The girl tapped her arm and Peter saw the IV, she didn't like needles just like Olivia. After what she had been through, he knew it was only just an underlying problem of trauma…more were to come.

"I'll see what I can do about that okay?" She nodded and curled herself tighter, going back to her coloring. Peter stood and looked at the drawing, it was of a little girl in a box but the door was open and another person was standing nearby…blond hair. "Is this Olivia freeing you?"

* * *

><p>She nodded yet again and they both looked up when the door opened to see a doctor, Peter remembered her as his doctor. "Hello again Peter, I see you've met Jane…time for another shot."<p>

The girl shook her head and grabbed Peter's arm, shaking her head and tears told him that she didn't want another shot. Peter smoothed her hair down and nodded, "what is it?"

"An antibiotic."

"She was found in a sterile room, there's no indication of infection or disease in her body so she won't need it."

The doctor sighed, "she needs them, it'll only take a second."

"I said no," Peter gently peeled off the girl's hand and moved around the bed. "In case you don't remember…my father owned this place and now that he's dead, I own it…Olivia transferred all the shares to me. If you want to keep your job, I suggest you turn around and not bring another needle into this room. If I so much as think you've given her anything again…you'll have no job and certainly no recommendations." He looked at the doctor, "give me the syringe."

"Peter it's fine…"

"Give it to me." She withdrew the syringe and Peter looked at it. "It's Cortexiphan, you're giving her Cortexiphan?"

The doctor eyed him, "her levels have to be up for her abilities to show."

"So you're drugging her?" He shook his head, "get out…leave the Experimental Campus and expect your severance check within a week."

* * *

><p>The woman left in a fit and Peter had to call security but the lead her away and Peter called Nina. She told him that she'd be checking on all the other subjects that were under the doctor. She also said that Olivia's records would be checked to make sure that she hadn't been given Cortexiphan without reason.<p>

Peter found the girl on her bed curled up, colors abandoned. He sighed and sat down, "she can't hurt you anymore."

She used American Sign Language to say 'thank you' and Peter looked at her. "Can you speak?"

She shook her head no, touching her throat and Peter immediately saw the scaring.

"Okay, well we'll have to learn sign language than." He smiled and she reached out, cautiously with her hand, capturing his. "Do you have a name?"

She shook her head and held up her hand, showing five fingers before pointing to herself. Peter understood that she was called 'Five' by Darnel.

"Well we'll have to find you a name, Jane just doesn't suit you."

She began signing and Peter put a hand up, telling her to slow down. The signs eventually told him that she could speak with her mind, meaning telepathically, but she didn't because it scared people.

"It doesn't scare me and everyone here at this hospital…they'd understand and accept it. See, here there are others like you…who can do different things. Like Olivia, she can move things with her mind…like when she unlocked the chains. No one will think you weird…even so, we like weird here."

_Okay._

Her voice was tiny even in his mind, Peter smiled realizing they were making progress. She sat up and handed him the picture of a blue rabbit that she had colored from a coloring book. "Is this for me?"

She shook her head, _for Olivia._

"I will give it to her, she's out catching the man who hurt you so he can't do it again. No one is ever going to hurt you again, okay?" He held out his hand, "can you trust me?"

She nodded, _yes._

"I have to go but I'll come back later."

He was halfway to the door when her voice came again, _thank you Peter._

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Peter found Olivia at the FBI Building, coming out of Fringe Division's interrogation rooms. She smiled and looked at him, "so how's our patient?"<p>

"Well her doctor was dosing her with Cortexiphan to try to bring out any abilities she had." He shrugged, "I fired her, Nina is aware and checking on all her other patients…including you. She has no name…"

"Yeah he said he called her 'Five' so it would be impersonal."

"And she likes to color, this is for you." He pulled the picture from his pocket and handed it to Olivia, she smiled. "Her throat has scaring, as if she had her vocal cords removed because she can't talk…at least verbally." Olivia looked up at that, "she can speak telepathically but she doesn't say much…too much trauma. It's going to be a while, coaxing her out of her shell…Nina offered to let her stay at the EC with the others, till she's comfortable."

Olivia looked at him and shook her head, "I felt like he didn't care…about her, he just wanted to prove that Cortexiphan could be the key to all defect removal. I asked him if he even cared and he said 'a lab rat, why would I care about a rat?' and I…Walter cared about all of us, even after what he did. He saw us as children, thought he was guiding us…this man is so much worse."

* * *

><p>AN: Next Peter and Olivia have a morning to themselves and said little girl gets a name...one that fits her perfectly and means 'beautiful and alive'.


	5. The Name Game

Adjusting

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I only own a few of the Cortexiphan kids and Callie in this fic...nothing else unfortunately. JJ Abrams owns the rest.

* * *

><p>Peter woke the next day to Olivia running a hand across his face, opening his eyes he found her looking at him with a smile on her face. "Morning."<p>

"I found something for you," she turned over and removed a book from her nightstand, handing it to him and he looked at it. "I gave it to Rachel before Ella was born and she left it at my apartment so I thought since you were talking about finding her a name…it would be useful."

Peter flipped through the baby name book, finding an index card at the beginning with Olivia's handwriting. "Ella's other potential names?"

"Nope, I started that list for you and narrowed them by both meaning and sound. I like Vivian Grace but I don't know if she'd like it."

Peter flipped through the book and found the names, "well the meaning fits…Phoebe Katherine sounds nice too. They've assigned her a surname up there, Gloria Darnel's maiden name of Harper…so either Vivian Harper or Phoebe Harper."

"Hmm, well whatever you two decide…I'm sure it'll be perfect for her. I have a meeting with Broyles about the new Science Division. It only took a day to wrap that case up because of how simple it was…I was hoping for a longer case."

Peter chuckled and looked at her, "having a hard time letting go?"

"It was a world I fit into," she sighed and laid down, "strangely enough I felt more at home in Fringe Division than I did in any other field."

"We both knew it wouldn't last forever," he put the book aside and looked at her, "besides, life is moving on and we have to as well." Peter kissed her head, "find new things to do…we can even have a vacation now if we wanted…we do deserve one."

"You had a five month vacation," she smiled at him, "if anyone deserves a vacation its me. I don't know Peter, part of me expects with the disbandment that you'll be off to Iraq starting cons again seconds after it is officially closed."

He pulled her chin to look at him, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm here with you where I belong. I may not have to watch Walter but I have you and that's enough…plus I have a multi-billion dollar company to keep in line, especially the EC." He kissed her, "I love you Olivia Dunham, you're home to me…as long as I have you in my life, I'm grounded."

She curled into him, "can I expect you to be working with Miss Harper for the entirety of her recovery?"

"She trusts me," he rubbed her arm, "you never know…after her recovery, with all this space she might end up living with us. She can't stay there forever, they don't have children there and she needs a haven…just like you did."

Olivia chuckled and shook her head, "I knew you loved kids, that shows with Ella but thinking of adoption already…I hope your girlfriend is open to it."

"My girlfriend? I didn't realize I had a girlfriend?" He smirked and she hit his arm, Peter caught her wrists and flipped them till he was over her. "No hitting Agent Dunham, assaulting a federal employee is a federal offense. I might just have to make a citizen's arrest."

Olivia smiled and maneuvered her hands to his head, pulling him down and kissed him. She rolled them till she was over him. Kissing him, she sat back and moved to straddle him, using her hands to push his shirt over his head. "We can forego the handcuffs this time."

* * *

><p>Peter walked down the halls of the EC, somewhat happy with himself. He was feeling a bit better than he had in days, perhaps the talk of family and kids before and after making love to Olivia had brightened his day. She said she wouldn't object to having the little girl in the house although only after her recovery. The fact she had actually said 'our home' instead of 'the house' told him that she was content to making the old Victorian house a home…he'd joked that she should start redecorating because the house was bare except for his bedroom, the guest bedroom, the office and kitchen along with some furniture. However, he did suspect Olivia would be wanting to go to the store later to shop…he'd put girl's bedroom furniture on the list to look at.<p>

He found her awake and coloring, her telepathy came with a smile. _Peter!_

"Hey there," he looked at her and sat down, laying down the index card of names Olivia had made. "So I found some names you may or may not like, Olivia picked them out so they might not be what you want. Want to hear what they are?" Her nod was very animated and that got a smile out of Peter. "Okay, well she likes Vivian…it means 'alive' and Olivia is very big on having meaning behind a name. How about that?"

She pointed to a name, _what that say?_

"Callie…it means 'beautiful' and you are very beautiful."

She shook her head and touched her throat, _I ugly._

"Did Dr. Darnel tell you that?" She nodded and Peter sighed, "you are very beautiful…he said that to make you think that you weren't but you are." Reaching out hesitantly, Peter brushed back her brown strands. "You like 'Callie' for a name?" She nodded and Peter smiled. "How about Callie Vivian Harper?"

_I like that name…that be my name._

"Well in that case," he put out his hand, "nice to meet you Callie."

* * *

><p>She sheepishly went back to her colors but handed him a picture, <em>for you.<em>

He looked at it to see a purple cow and it made him chuckle, "you know I have a cow…her name is Gene. Maybe you can see her when you get out of here."

She looked up and nodded, _okay._

"That's it, no question on what she looks like?"

_When Olivia coming to see me…I want to see her?_

"Well she has a very important meeting right now but I'll call her and ask if she can come after, maybe we can eat lunch together in the cafeteria…are you up for that?"

_With Olivia?_

"With Olivia."

_Okay, yes lunch._

"Okay, good…so what do you want for lunch? Do you have a favorite food?"

_When I was really good, I get brownies…I like brownies._

* * *

><p>AN: Next they spend lunch together with Callie and end up falling in love with her a little bit more.


	6. Having Lunch

Adjusting

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I only own a few of the Cortexiphan kids and Callie in this fic...nothing else unfortunately. JJ Abrams owns the rest.

* * *

><p>Peter sat coloring with Callie when a knock on the door revealed a certain blond agent, in her hands was a small teddy bear. He smiled as she walked over to Callie and sat on the bed.<p>

"I was told you wanted to take me to lunch." Olivia smiled and held out her hand, "hello Callie, do you remember me?"

She looked at Peter and made hand signals to ask if it was alright to talk telepathically and he chuckled. "Trust me, she'll like it…Olivia is…president of the freaks here, its nothing new here."

Callie giggled or at least they both heard a mental giggle and her face was clearly in a giggle position. _Yes I remember._

Olivia made a few signs with her hands before smiling at Callie and nodded in Peter's direction, the girl signed back and Olivia laughed. "Yes very much."

"Hey, are you two talking about me?"

Callie nodded and looked at them, _lunch?_

"Yes, I believe it's lunch time, why don't we go down to the cafeteria and seat down. I hear they are having fried chicken today or you can have a salad instead, which do you want?" Olivia looked at her, "come on."

* * *

><p>They headed down to the cafeteria and upon entering Callie saw one of the groups in process, some of the Cortexiphan subjects were mastering their abilities. She walked over after letting go of Olivia's hand as one of the hydrokinetics rolled a ball of water around in a circle.<p>

"Cal…" Olivia stopped Peter.

"Let her, we're right here…she needs to learn this environment to become comfortable with her own abilities."

Callie walked over and they spotted her, the ball of water splashed to the floor and she smiled as some of her got wet. "Hello, I'm Dr. Mitchell, you must be our newest subject?"

She moved away and headed back over to Olivia and Peter, hiding behind Peter's legs. He looked down at her. "You don't want to participate?"

_No!_

"You don't have to, why don't we get lunch and than we'll talk about it."

Callie headed to the salad bar and looked at it, Olivia looked down at her as she tried to see it better. "Want me to pick you up?" Callie nodded and Olivia picked her up, "see anything you like?"

She pointed to the lettuce, Olivia grabbed a plate and put lettuce on it followed by everything Callie pointed to. Getting to the dressings was fun because Callie didn't know what type she wanted, although after several taste tries and funny faces later Ranch was settled on. Peter had gotten two plates of fried chicken, green beans and boiled potatoes as well as three brownies.

* * *

><p>"Down you go." Olivia put Callie in her chair and set her salad before her. "You missed the show, she wanted to try all the dressings and I got some funny faces out of it."<p>

Peter chuckled and pushed her plate over to her, "well maybe next time. How is the food?"

Callie nodded as she continued to eat, obviously hungry. _Good!_

Olivia smiled at Peter, "I have to talk with Sam about one on one therapy, I don't think he'll have a problem helping Callie…she might enjoy the therapy too."

"Sam is the bowling alley guy right?"

"Yeah, I just think a bowling alley and Sam's gentle touch is better than a white room with toys and a pressuring doctor. I trust him and after what happened before, I'm not so sure about these doctors."

Peter looked at Olivia, "sounds like someone gets a trip out of here."

_Go out?_ Callie looked at them, _what about Dr. Darnel?_

"He can't hurt you anymore," Olivia pushed her hair back, "he's in a small room with no one to hurt."

_Oh, good…no hurt anymore._

"Yes, no hurt."

* * *

><p>After lunch, they walked back to Callie's room and found Nina waiting. She smiled at them, "I suspected you'd be involved in Miss Harper's treatment."<p>

"Tell her your new name." Peter looked at the little girl, "she picked her name."

_Callie Vivian Harper._

"Well than hello Callie, since you're all better physically we've got a room set up for you and I think you'll like it. Why don't we all go up and see it?"

Olivia picked up Callie as she didn't want to be anywhere near Nina and the woman honestly couldn't blame her…Nina freaked her out on occasion. They walked down to the residential dorms and Nina stopped at a door.

"This is your new room, why don't you go inside."

They went inside and Callie's eyes widened at the room. It wasn't white like everything else but instead a light blue color with white furniture. A twin bed laid against one wall, blue and green circles covered the comforter. A toy chest sat at the end of the bed on one side of the room, on the other was a desk and chair with a closet, another doorway lead to a private bathroom.

"You out did yourself this time." Peter looked at Nina, "it's a lot more comforting than white sterile walls."

"That's the way we intended it to be," she smiled, "also I contacted Sam for therapy, he'll be expecting Callie two weeks from now on Saturday at seven."

Olivia nodded, "I had planned on calling him."

"If anyone can help her bounce back than its him," she handed Peter a card, "it's one of the corporate cards…for any of Callie's needs. We thought one of you would like to get her clothes instead of the scrubs and workout suits that the other subjects wear."

_I like my room!_ Callie looked at them and was immediately let down, she went to play with the toys in the toy chest. Peter smiled, knowing Callie would be better off than he expected she would be.

* * *

><p>AN: Next another tense moment at the Dunham-Bishop Residence and in the end, Peter and Olivia end up in a fight that covers the next two chapters.


	7. Pressuring Isn't Good

Adjusting

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I only own a few of the Cortexiphan kids and Callie in this fic...nothing else unfortunately. JJ Abrams owns the rest.

* * *

><p>Olivia laid on their bed with her computer, with proceedings going forward on Micah Darnel, it left her with a week off before she started in Science Division. Peter walked into the room to find her on her belly, feet in the air and computer in front of her. Peter watched her from the doorway and took in the sight before him, it made his heart swell that he could get the carefree Olivia that she had held back for so long…her hair was no longer in ponytails and she once again wore a more causal clothing style unlike the suits she'd been wearing for a while. Seeing her lounged across their entire bed in just his button down and panties took his breathe away but not in a sexual way, instead it was a type that he couldn't imagine he would get the sight for the rest of his life.<p>

"Blue or green?" He looked at her, "which color suits Callie better…blue or green?"

Peter walked over, "her eyes are blue so…blue, why?" He set his coffee down and crawled over her till he laid beside her on the bed, "hmm…she doesn't seem like the dress type, blue jeans and shorts to get messy in."

"It's for court, they said they are proceeding against Darnel quickly because of the classification of the crime…it's going to be in a private court and the date is set in a month. They're going to start prepping her in two weeks."

"She's not ready."

"You try telling them that, I tried to stress that she can't appear…they agreed a video testimony is good enough but she'll have to at least appear as the judge asks her questions."

Peter pinched his nose, "there's a little issue with that…she's mute because of what he did. I suspect that's why he did it…so she can't ever say anything. She knows only basic sign language and her telepathy can't be known to that entire room."

"Let's just get through tonight's appointment with Sam and see what he says, he's always been able to tell things just from a look." She smiled, "besides, you get to play that roll you've always wanted to secretly play."

"Yeah, which one is that?"

Olivia chuckled, "over protective dad, the one that gets to threaten people for a legitimate reason."

Peter chuckled and pointed to a dark blue dress with a white collar, "that one, some Mary Jane's and she's set."

"Do me a favor and order it, size 4T…I have to get a shower." She kissed him and left him with her computer as she gathered her clothes.

"Which card, yours or mine?"

Olivia looked at him from the closet, "uh, which has more money on it?"

Peter checked their bank accounts quickly and after a few moments looked at her, "at the moment, your American Express has the most."

"Use that one then, no wait…Nina said to use the corporate card so use that one."

"No offense Liv but I don't want Massive Dynamic paying for everything. She's considered a ward of the custody, making her little more than a lab rat no matter what type of cage she's in."

She sat on the bed, clothes in hand. "The past two weeks, the more we spend time with her the harder it is to leave her. She's different from Nick and Sally and James."

Peter rubbed her arms, "Liv…Sweetheart, she's barely ready to go out tonight. She's not ready to even stay anywhere but at the EC…it's a double edge sword."

"Everything is so new to you still, not having Walter here, our jobs are about to be different…the time changes. I keep thinking about next week, how this year there won't be us getting Walter ready to Halloween and trying to keep him from scaring all the kids. Throwing this little girl on top of all that…"

"Hey," he kissed her head and leaned his against hers, "we'll figure this out." Peter chuckled and pushed her hair out of the way behind her ear and shoulder. "I think it's you that the court needs to be worried about…you're going all mama tiger already so even one wrong look at Callie and you'll be pouncing with a gun."

Olivia laughed and looked at him, "you have a wild imagination Mr. Bishop."

"Oh you don't know how wild," he kissed her neck, "but I'm willing to show you."

"Hmm…as enticing as that sounds, I have to get a shower." She leaned down and kissed him before getting up and left for the bathroom. Peter shook his head and watched her leave, a smirk on her face as she left the bedroom. "But if you hurry up, you maybe able to join me."

* * *

><p>Peter chuckled, he was head over heels in love with the woman who teased him on every level of his life. He just grabbed her wallet from her messenger bag and paid for the dress before shutting down the computer. As exciting and sexy as sharing a shower with Olivia sounded, he actually had work he had to do packing up most of the house.<p>

Olivia found him packing up some of the lab equipment Walter had left at the house, she ran her hands over his shoulders, kissing his head. "I expected you to join me."

"Hmm, well we actually have to take Callie shopping so the sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can get to New York and the sooner we can bring her back to Boston and shop before going to see Sam."

"I talked to Nina, just now…she says that it would probably be best to keep Callie overnight and bring her back tomorrow since it will be late. I made up the guestroom that is closest to us, I think it'll be fine considering you never used it."

Peter looked at her, "are you going to move in or just live here and keep the apartment you never use?"

"Haven't decided, my lease is up in a few weeks…do you want me to move in?"

"You practically are, I mean you haven't been to your apartment in two weeks except to get a few changes of clothes and check on your fridge." He looked at her as he taped the box up, "I'm not going to force you but I'd like you to. Besides, this house is big enough to find opposite corners if we get in a fight."

Olivia looked at him, "let me think about it, in reality we've only been together two months and two weeks even if it seems like a lifetime to you because of that alternate timeline. Everything is still new and we're still adjusting…especially with Callie."

"Just let me know what you decide." He picked up the box and walked to the living room where most of the boxes were.

"Peter…" Olivia sighed and shook her head, letting him brew was best instead of pressuring him.

* * *

><p>AN: Their fight continues next and they have some people throw reality in their faces.


	8. Resolving Issues

Adjusting

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I only own a few of the Cortexiphan kids and Callie in this fic...nothing else unfortunately. JJ Abrams owns the rest.

* * *

><p>Peter looked over at Olivia as they drove to New York, she was silent or had been for almost the entire ride. Reaching over, he tried to take her hand but she withdrew it from his grasp and turned towards the window.<p>

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "I can't do this right now."

"Liv…"

"No Peter," she looked at him, "just please leave me alone till we get to New York."

He put his hand up and continued to drive, turning on the radio but it turned off completely seconds later. Sighing, he knew she had used her telekinesis to switch it off…when Olivia was pissed it affected everyone around her. It was just best to let her brew instead of pressure her, he knew she'd talk even before they got to New York.

* * *

><p>They got just an hour away from the EC when Olivia finally turned to him, "I just feel pressured, he did this too…except it was to keep my apartment so they don't know." She shook her head, "I know this isn't like the relationship I had with John but I need time to process this…not to jump into anything. I want to jump, I do but I'm not prepared to…I need to prepare for that."<p>

Peter nodded, "I'm sorry…I just remember this life we had and I want that."

"I know," she reached over and took his hand, "I love you Peter…more than any other guy before you, I just need time. How long was it in that timeline, how long was it before we moved in? How long before we got married?"

"Married…three years, moved in…six months."

She smiled and looked down, "we'll aim for a little shorter on the marriage pace but six months sounds like the right amount of time." Olivia smiled, "the fact you have access to my bank account already says a lot."

"True…of course you were the one who said I'd be back running cons after this disbandment."

Olivia chuckled and shook her head, "you won't…you're not that man anymore."

"I love you baby," he pulled her hand back up and kissed it.

* * *

><p>Upon getting to the EC they found Nina sitting with Callie, she saw them and ran over. Olivia caught her and swung her up, moving in a circle which caused giggles to emerge. Through a noninvasive procedure some of the torn vocal cords were healed and she could get out giggles but they would have to wait till she was older to do the actual restoration surgery.<p>

_Olivia!_

"Callie, have you been behaving for Miss Sharp today?"

"She's been a good girl as always, do you want to tell Olivia and Peter what you did today?"

Callie grinned and showed the sticker on her shirt, Olivia looked at the star that had 'I Attended Group' written in permanent marker. _Went to group, showed ability._

"That's a very good girl, so what ability do you possess that we didn't know about?"

She closed her eyes and the lights flashed before she opened them, Olivia chuckled. _Dr. Mitchell said it electrowonses._

"Electrokinesis?" Callie nodded and Olivia smiled, "I have that ability too as well as a few others."

Peter smiled, "we're going to go meet a friend who works at a bowling alley but before that we're going to go shopping. What do you think of that?"

_Okay._

"We'll see her tomorrow."

They walked to the car or at least Peter and Olivia because Peter gave Callie a piggy back ride, which she enjoyed. Getting to the SUV, they buckled Callie into the booster seat and Peter showed her how to work the tablet she had movies and games on…Ella's favorite, Painting Ponies, for her. She nodded and began to playing the game as Peter got in.

* * *

><p>The trip to Boston was only stopped to get lunch, Peter chuckled as they chose a small diner and Callie insisted on another salad. Coloring in her coloring book as Olivia helped her, Peter watched them as they did.<p>

"I just want to say your daughter is absolutely gorgeous." An elderly couple stopped by, "you're lucky."

Peter didn't know what else to say besides 'thank you' because he didn't actually know what to say so he took the innocent route. "Thanks."

"What's your name darling?" The elderly woman looked at Callie and she signed her name.

"She's mute," Olivia looked at her, "injury to her vocal cords but her name is Callie."

The elderly man smiled, "well hello Callie, I guess we'd better be going and leave you three. Come along dear, let this family eat their meal."

Olivia looked at Peter and chuckled, Callie went back to coloring having paid no attention to the couple after they asked her name. "Speechless for once, I never thought I'd see the day Peter Bishop was rendered speechless."

"Oh I'm sure one day I will be, I mean I know I was before…white gown, flowers…I was speechless."

Olivia smiled, "well I'll enjoy it because if that's so, it won't be happening again for a while. Okay, Miss Callie you need to decide what you want for lunch." She closed the coloring book and opened the menu, "let's see, we have chicken tenders and fries or we have a hamburger." Callie shook her head, "what do you want?"

_Salad?_

"Again?" Peter looked at her, "how many have you had this week?"

_I don't know…a lot._ Callie shrugged and Peter chuckled.

"How about we compromise…you get the chicken salad because you need protein. Dr. Collins said you need to gain weight but you won't do that if you keep eating like a little rabbit." Olivia looked at her causing giggles. "Fair enough?" Callie nodded and began coloring again.

* * *

><p>AN: Next they see Sam...that'll be fun.


	9. Sam I Am

Adjusting

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I only own a few of the Cortexiphan kids and Callie in this fic...nothing else unfortunately. JJ Abrams owns the rest.

* * *

><p>Sam looked up when the bowling alley door opened and closed, he smiled upon seeing Olivia and Peter with Callie. Olivia smiled back and hugged him as he walked over.<p>

"Hi Sam."

Peter coughed and Sam chuckled, "territorial this one, first off…how are you?"

"Abilities are good, I'm alive and no adverse effects."

"Good, if he's being territorial from a hug I know he's fine so that leaves this little one." Sam bent down and looked at Callie. "Hello Miss Harper, I'm Sam Weiss but you can call me Sam. We're going to leave these two to a date and me and you are going to enjoy a game of our own. However, before we play you and I need to do some work…clean this place up…think you can help?"

Callie nodded and looked at Olivia, "you can talk to him, he's fine with it."

_Yes, I help._

"We'll have to get that vocabulary up too," Sam stood and held out his hand, "let's go."

Peter looked at Olivia, "so where does that leave us?"

"A date…I know where the shoes are and how to set up."

* * *

><p>Peter and Olivia began their date on one side of the bowling alley while Sam worked with Callie on the other, Peter's protective dad side showed however as he constantly was looking over to check on them. Olivia just shook her head and enjoyed herself but also enjoyed the time he spent with her.<p>

Sam looked at Callie as she did the task of cleaning the bowling ball like he showed her. "You know Olivia and Peter are pretty brave, just like you. Their task was much bigger but they did it just like you can do this…get over what Dr. Darnel did."

_He hurt me._

"I know and guess what, ask Olivia about Peter's real dad…she'll tell you what happened to her."

Callie cocked her head to the side, _he hurt her?_

"Both his real dad and the dad he grew up with but she forgave him. You can hate him but you need to forgive him…do you know why?" Callie shook her head, "because one day if you don't, it's going to come back and hurt worse. So, just think about that for a while. Now, you know he's going to jail right?"

_Never hurt me again._

"No he's not but you have to tell everyone what happened to you…you'll have to tell everyone in sign language. We're going to practice that but the good thing is that most of your story is on video. All you'll have to do in the room is point when they ask you if Dr. Darnel is in the room. Then you leave and never see him again."

Callie looked up at him, _Olivia and Peter there?_

"They'll be there the entire time I'm sure." He smiled, "now, I heard you went to group today…tell me about it."

* * *

><p>After talking, Sam and Callie played against Peter and Olivia…both teams had their guardrails up to even the score. Callie and Sam won but only because Olivia used her abilities several times to move the ball into strikes. Peter gave her a knowing glance but said nothing, he was smiling when Callie hugged him and pointed, using sign language to inform him she won.<p>

Sam handed Olivia an index card, "appointments, her Tuesday and Thursday appointments I will see her at the campus but Saturday she's here in Boston. I hope that's alright with you two."

"No it'll be fine, we should get her home and get her in bed."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Bishop Residence and immediately Callie looked around, Olivia showed her the room she could use upstairs and Callie liked the window seat best. Peter knocked on the door and held up a shopping bag.<p>

"Pajamas, toothbrush, toothpaste and one Princess and the Pea book." He smiled and laid the things out on the bed, "why don't you get changed and get your teeth brushed and I'm sure Olivia will read you the story."

_Okay_. She hopped off the window seat and took her clothes. Looking around, she looked up at Peter. _Where the potty?_

Olivia chuckled, "this way, let me show you where Peter and I will be."

She showed Callie their bedroom and than the bathroom, letting her change and helped her brush her teeth before carrying her back to bed as the little girl was falling asleep as she brushed her teeth. Tucking her into bed, Olivia smiled realizing she hadn't done the act since Ella first visited right after she began working with Fringe Division. The story laid forgotten on the window seat and Olivia left the light on as she and Peter retreated from the room.

* * *

><p>Peter was woken during the night by a hand tugging on his arm, he opened his eyes and turned his head to see Callie in her Dora the Explorer nightgown and her bear. He leaned up on one elbow while noting his clock said three in the morning. "Callie, what is it?"<p>

_Bad dream, sit with me?_

He nodded, "okay, head back and I'll be right there."

She scampered from the room and Peter leaned over, kissing Olivia's head before he slipped from bed. Going to Callie's room, he found her on the bed with her book. He sat down on the bed and let her snuggled up to him, knowing this would be one of those nights he didn't get sleep and he relished it after not having Walter to keep him up…he actually missed being up with Walter and now being up with Callie helped ease that pain.

"The Princess and the Pea…" he began reading and two pages before the end, she was asleep again so he finished and closed the book. Setting the book aside, he leaned his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes, letting himself rest before he went back to bed.

* * *

><p>Olivia found him and Callie curled up the next morning, she smiled and left to get coffee. Standing by the door with her cup of coffee, she let herself imagine for just a moment that the man and little girl before her were her family…that there was no evil in the world, just them. She wondered if she and Peter had children in that timeline…he didn't talk much about it and she guessed because in the end she had died. His protection of her had once been just a partner and friend and lover in those few months before it all happened…now he barely left her side, calling her or texting her every hour if she was away…needing to know she was safe and alive. She couldn't see him not loosing it if she died, she was the only thing that grounded him. The only thing he loved and cared about or so he said…now she suspected he was loosing the fight of not falling for Callie too.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Next Callie makes progress and Olivia is allowing maternal pride to show.


	10. Making Progress

Adjusting

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I only own a few of the Cortexiphan kids and Callie in this fic...nothing else unfortunately. JJ Abrams owns the rest.

* * *

><p>Callie was talking in group when Dr. Mitchell spoke. "Olivia, it's nice to see you...are you here for Callie?"<p>

The blond sat down, "no actually, I thought I'd join today. It's been a while since I came to group."

Callie got up and went to Olivia, _sit with you?_

"Go back to your own chair and sit down, you were fine before I came." She smiled and turned Callie gently, prompting her to return to her seat.

"We were just discussing the pain we felt being experimented on and overcoming it. Olivia you are a perfect example...are you up for sharing what happened during your crossing?"

Olivia looked at Callie and smiled before speaking. "I crossed to the other side to get Peter because he was tricked into going. While there I was captured by that side's Walter Bishop and hurt in many ways before they made me forget who I was."

"But here you are, how did you remember?"

"I remembered that someone loved me and I loved them very much too. I remembered that not everything in my life was bad and that getting home was important."

Mitchell nodded, "we can draw from Olivia's experience just like we draw from everyone." She looked at Olivia, "may I..."

"Go ahead."

"Olivia found someone who cares about her, a family...working on finding a reason to be ourselves is something we need to do. Also she learned that while Dr. Bishop's actions were horrible...there are much more evil creatures out there. We need to remember that our experimenters were hurt just like us, what they did was horrible but finding out why gives you both closure. Olivia did you find out why he did these things...how he was hurt?"

"His son was brought to another universe and in the end chose this side instead of staying there."

* * *

><p><em>He hurt me because he was trying to save people, his baby died so he hurt me to help people. <em>Callie looked up as everyone looked at her, she'd made a major breakthrough by sharing without being prompted to do so.

Mitchell smiled, "everyone I think we can all agree that Callie has earned herself another sticker...you did a good job sharing today."

She smiled and looked at Olivia, who nodded that she had done well.

"Now Callie has a big job tomorrow, she has to face her experimenter in court...something most of you will never get to do. I think we need to give her some positive advice about confronting him."

Richard, the hydrokinetic, looked at her with a smile. "Don't be scared, he'll want you to be like you were...you have to show him that you're better than him."

"And do what he never expects," Colleen, another subject eyed her. "Say you're sorry for his pain...telling him that will make him see you are human too."

Advice went around and finally Callie looked at Olivia, waiting for her motherly advice. "It's okay to be scared but don't let your fear control you. Going in there and confronting him...that's the best thing you can do and one day you'll be glad you did."

_I forgive him for hurting me but I will always hate him. He was just so sad and angry he didn't care anymore...he was my daddy! _

Callie busted into tears and ran to Olivia, the agent held her and kissed her head. It was another breakthrough and Olivia was near tears for seeing Callie in pain but it was for the best.

"Callie," she turned to see Colleen looking at her. "He was your father, there's a difference between a father and a daddy. Daddies love and take care of you, they protect you till you get angry at them for doing so...but a father is just who you come from. He wasn't your daddy, one day you'll have a daddy who will love you and protect you...but that isn't who hurt you."

Olivia smiled, "she's right baby girl."

* * *

><p>They headed back to Boston after group as that was where they were spending the night before driving four hours to DC the next morning. Olivia saw Callie playing on her tablet, a solumn look on her face. She worried about the next day even though they had visited DC to practice testimony a week before.<p>

"Baby girl?" Callie met her eyes in the mirror, she gave a small smile. "How about ice cream before we go see Sam?"

_Yes please!_

"We have to pick up Peter from our work okay. Do you want to see where we work?"

She nodded furiously and Olivia smiled, knowing that if Callie saw Science Division that she'd know she was safe.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Federal Building, Callie gasped at it's massive size. She held tight to Olivia's hand as they entered, going through security and in the elevator.<p>

"Press the 12 button." The door closed but before it did, an agent slipped in. "What floor?"

"Oh, 12...Science Division." The agent looked up, "Agent Dunham?" Olivia looked at her. "Amy Jessup, I worked with Peter Bishop after your car accident."

Callie pulled on Olivia's blazer, she looked down and Callie pointed to the panel. "Just 12."

"Cute kid, what's your name?"

Callie hid behind Olivia after pressing the button. She chuckled and smoothed down her hair, "tell her your name, Amy is a friend."

She signed her name and Amy smiled, "I don't know sign language."

"It's Callie." The door opened and they walked out. Callie smiled and looked around, immediately she saw Peter talking to another agent and let go of Olivia's hand.

* * *

><p>Running to him, she hugged him and he turned. "Hey there sugar bear." He picked her up and Callie giggled as he kissed her cheek. "Where's Olivia?"<p>

Callie pointed before launching into how they were getting ice cream. Peter chuckled and kissed her head before setting her at his desk. Pulling up Paint, he left Callie to play.

"Stay here."

Peter found Olivia talking with Amy, "no you're welcome to join, I'll let Broyles know."

"Hey," Olivia turned at seeing Peter, "since when is it a good idea to let Callie run wild?"

"It's a federal building, there's not much she can do." Olivia folded her arms, "why, are you questioning my parenting skills?"

Peter saw her glare and chuckled, "I wouldn't dare...Sweetheart."

"Call me Sweetheart one more time...I'd really like that."

* * *

><p>"Hey Bishop, your kid just dumped your coffee everywhere." Mark Hudson was the comedian of the Science Division.<p>

Callie walked over with Peter's empty cup and a wet shirt. She signed that she was sorry but also signed 'Daddy' which made both Peter and Olivia take an intake of breath. Looking down, she shuffled her feet in expectance of a repremand.

"Hey," Peter bent down next to her and took the cup. "Callie look at me." She looked up at him. "It was an accident, come here."

She moved over and he pulled her into a hug. Peter smoothed her hair down as she hugged him.

"It's okay sweetheart, you did nothing wrong." She pulled back, "how about that ice cream now?"

* * *

><p>Callie smiled and nodded, Peter noticed three stickers on her shirt. One was for group attendance and the other two said 'I Shared!' in permanent marker. He chuckled and tapped her stickers.<p>

"I see you shared today...did you do it on your own?" Callie smiled and nodded, pointing to herself. "About yourself, I think a double scoop is in order."

Callie pulled on his hand as he stood and moved towards the elevator. She signed to hurry up and Olivia chuckled.

"We'll go down and wait for Peter, he has to clean up the spilt coffee."

Callie realized something and ran over to Peter, signing that she'd help clean up the mess she made. She hurried over to Peter's desk and waited. "We'll be right down."

* * *

><p>AN: Next Olivia and Peter discuss adoption but also Callie makes a stand against everything she went through.


	11. Facing the Past, Bright Futures

Adjusting

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I only own a few of the Cortexiphan kids and Callie in this fic...nothing else unfortunately. JJ Abrams owns the rest.

* * *

><p>Peter looked up from the stove as Olivia began setting the table. "Want me to get munchkin?"<p>

"She's outside playing, you'll have to call her in."

"No problem," Peter kissed her head and headed to the backdoor. He saw Callie playing on the swing set they had bought for her. Going outside, he leaned against the railing to watch her. "Callico, time to come eat dinner."

Callie jumped off the swing and ran to the porch. _You funny Daddy!_

Peter's heart warmed again, it was the second time she'd called it that in a single day. "I'm funny? I'll show you funny!" Be began tickling her and her hoarse giggle was heard.

_Stop Daddy, stop!_ Her telepathic voice was filled with laughter.

"Okay I'll stop...go wash your hands for dinner."

* * *

><p>Olivia looked up as Peter entered the kitchen, Callie having ran through the kitchen upstairs to wash her hands. "You look a little too happy for my liking."<p>

"She called me 'Daddy' again...twice." He smiled, "I keep wondering who put her up to the idea.

"Blame Colleen Watson...our latest pyrokinetic. She told Callie that the difference between a father and a daddy is that a daddy protects and loves you while a father is just who you're from. She sees you as that...her protector and the first one to love her as she is. For the past two months you've been there for every test, every therapy session...even the court proceedings, she sees you as her daddy."

Peter sighed, "I'm guessing we should start the adoption process. That's if you want to do this...after pressuring you to move in, I don't want to pressure you into anything else."

Olivia sighed, "I'll know when I'm ready, I'll know when Callie is ready but until than I'm just her de facto guardian. If you want to adopt her...I'll adopt her later when she's ready for me to."

"How will you know?"

"When she doesn't call me Olivia anymore."

Peter nodded, "I love you...you come first sweetheart. If you're against this by a fraction than it's a no-go...I love Callie, I lost that fight the first night she spent with us but you're the one I'm spending my life with."

"I want her with us but I'm not ready to be her mother just yet...so please adopt her. I'll be Mommy when she's ready for me to be."

Peter kissed Olivia's head, "she will be soon, just a few more days or weeks but soon."

"How do you know?"

"I just know her. After all, who does she prefer to read her bedtime stories? Who does she beg to braid her hair or play games with her? It's you...it won't be long."

* * *

><p>Olivia nodded, "did we have children in that timeline?"<p>

"Yes and no."

"It can't be both."

Peter leaned against the counter, "you got pregnant in 2013...six months in you were at Fringe Headquarters in New York when an earthquake happened...it was subterranean but the aftershocks were large. You were in the stairwell...Jason lived two days before dying in the NICU. After that you gave up on kids and rarely talked about it...refusing to have pictures of Jason in the house. It was only the night before you died that you began entertaining the thought again. We had Ella, Rachel and Greg were killed in an even in 2015, we got the twelve year old and raised her as our own. So yes we had kids but no we didn't."

"And you want that...kids?"

Peter nodded, "it would be nice but whatever you decide will be the choice we make. I lost you once Olivia...I won't loose you again and if that means another lifetime without children...I'll accept that as long as I keep you."

His words made her understand how much she meant to him. Moving into his arms, she hugged him. Pulling back she smiled and nodded, "adopt her...I want her Peter just as much as you do. I'll adopt her when she's ready...when I become Mommy to her."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Olivia pulled Callie's new dress from their closet. She smiled at seeing the blue dress.<p>

_For me?_

"It won't fit me!" Olivia laughed and hung the dress on the bedroom door. "You have to look nice for court."

_I'm scared! _Callie sat on her bed cuddling the bear Olivia had given her the first day they met after the crime scene. _Do I have to?_

"Baby girl we've already told you it will only be for a few moments to point at Darnel and say he's the one that hurt you. After that you can leave...the judge even walked you through it and Sam." Olivia looked at her as she sat down on the bed. "You are very brave Callie, you can do this."

Callie looked up at her, _you and Daddy will be there?_

"We will be sitting across from you the entire time...all you have to do is look at me if you get scared."

_Okay._

"Now time for bed," Olivia pulled down the covers and Callie got in. "How about the Fox and the Hound tonight?"

_Peter Pan!_

"Okay, Peter Pan it is."

* * *

><p>The next day at the federal courthouse, Callie sat beside Olivia and Peter as Darnel was brought in. She took Olivia's hand and held it tight. Darnel looked at Callie and got a smirk on his face.<p>

"The little rat will tell you nothing...she can't speak a word."

Federal Judge Mathew Gray looked at Darnel, the matter was so classified only the single judge had been briefed to hear it. So one judge, a federal attorney of the FBI, Darnel's attorney, the victim, agents and no jury sat in the room.

"On the contrary Dr. Darnel, she's told us everything and more. I'll make my ruling after the case is heard. Now sit down and shut up."

* * *

><p>It took a while but Callie was called to the stand. "We call Callie Vivian Harper to the stand."<p>

Olivia squeezed Callie's hand and let her go, she walked up to the witness stand slowly and sat down.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

She nodded, making the signs for 'yes sir, lying is bad' before lowering her hand.

"She said yes sir, lying is bad." The interrepter said and the judge looked at her.

"Do you see the man who hurt you in the room today?"

Callie nodded and signed before pointing at Darnel. The interperter looked at the judge and translated. "Him right there, Dr. Darnel. He hurt me, poked me with needles and put me in chains. He locked me up like a dog and called me a rat. I didn't have a name, only a number. He was supposed to love and protect me but instead he hurt me...he wasn't a father...that's his punishment, being alone forever while I get a family."

The judge looked at her, "do you have anything else to say before you go?"

Callie made a few signs and the interperter spoke. "Can I get down, I want to tell him something to his face?"

The judge signalled the guard and he escorted Callie over, the interperter moved over as well...everyone could still see it.

Callie began signing and the interperter translated her words. "I hate you for what you did to me but I also am happy you did it. It hurt but you helped me live...you made me special and because I'm special I have a family now. I forgive you but I'll always hate you. I'm only sorry you don't get what my new daddy does...he loves me, plays with me, reads me stories and keeps away monsters. You don't get that because you hurt me...you lost your baby and you lost me. I won't be scared of you anymore, because you are weak and I am strong, you are bad and I am good. Goodbye Father."

Callie walked away and over to Peter, who pulled her into his lap and held her.

* * *

><p>In the end Darnel was put away for life on multiple charges and Callie won a victory, the judge impressed that she had stood up tall and spoke about what happened. Outside the courtroom, Olivia bent down next to Callie. "I am so proud of you, you don't know how proud I am. You didn't even get scared, you just took charge and told your story."<p>

Callie smiled and grunted out a word that she had been secretly working on in her vocal therapy. "Omy!"

Olivia looked at her and nodded, "yes Mommy." She had tears in her eyes as she hugged Callie. "Yes I'm Mommy."

Peter came over after having used the bathroom, "what happened, sweetheart why are you crying?"

"She said her first word..." Olivia wiped away the tears.

"Omy." Callie looked at Peter as she hugged Olivia.

Peter smiled, "see...worth the wait."

* * *

><p>AN: Next is the Epilogue, it's a few years in the future and the ending...


	12. Christmas Interrupted

Adjusting

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: I only own a few of the Cortexiphan kids and Callie in this fic...nothing else unfortunately. JJ Abrams owns the rest.

* * *

><p>The sound of laughter rang in the Bishop Residence and Olivia looked up from her position at the stove to see Rachel entering the kitchen with an empty plate that had been full of cookies two hours before.<p>

"They ate them that fast?"

"Apparently your mother-in-law's recipe is grander than Peter makes it out to be…they were demolished within ten minutes…I'm just now bringing the plate in."

Ella entered the kitchen, "Aunt Liv, I can't find the step stool to get the ornaments on the top of the tree."

"It's in the basement by the washer."

"Okay thanks."

Rachel chuckled as Ella ran out of the kitchen, "this house is noisy, you'd think Walter was here."

Olivia nodded, "just don't tell Peter…he's still grieving despite the face he puts on."

"It's been seven years Liv, how long is he going to grieve?"

"I don't know, forever maybe…I'm still grieving in a small way." She smiled, "doesn't matter now, what matters is making sure that the younger kids don't rip into the presents before tomorrow morning."

Rachel chuckled, "I'd be more worried about Ella and Callie…they are teenager and preteen, sneakier too. With all they've been around Peter, he's bound to have taught them something."

* * *

><p>"Did I hear my name?" Peter entered the kitchen and smiled, kissing his wife. "Hi beautiful," he bent down and kissed her ever growing belly. "Hi there Littlest Bishop."<p>

"You know, with the way you two go at it…I'm not surprise you have four and a half on top of Callie, six kids in seven years…you two are like rabbits."

Peter chuckled and Olivia slapped his chest, "don't encourage his ego…it's big enough with the fact that all the men at the FBI are congratulating him on still being able to get me pregnant when I'm forty…and the fact that we have had five kids in seven years. I seem to remember they put it as 'Damn Bishop, where'd you find Dunham because the way you get it…does she have a sister?' and of course he jokes and says the men are too ugly for his sister-in-law."

"Hey I did not say that…I said…"

"I should get you a shovel," Rachel looked at him, "so you can dig your own grave because you're heading there already."

Peter looked at Rachel, "you love me too much to let her kill me."

"You won't be saying that in three months, you always complain that Liv kicks you out of the delivery room after threatening castration and shooting you. You then turn around and get her pregnant again…you bring this on yourself."

"Maybe the sex is just that good." He groaned as Olivia smacked him upside the head. "Understood."

Rachel chuckled, "she has you trained like a puppy on a leash."

* * *

><p>"Mom, Dad…" Callie came in the room, her voice was always hoarse and ragged but the surgery at age nine had done wonders so she could talk. "Olive, James and Lizzie are by the Christmas tree, I can't get them away from it."<p>

Peter chuckled, "come help me get the monsters away before they ruin Christmas for everyone."

The monsters being six year old Olive, five year old James and three year old Elizabeth…Olive always lead the assault and both James and Lizzie looked up to her so they did what she did. Olivia called it her own personal army but Peter called it their little tribe of Bishops…making her laugh.

* * *

><p>The sound of the phone meant Christmas was coming to a halt, a case was going to bother their holiday. Olivia picked up the phone, "Bishop?"<p>

_"Get to New York, Liberty Island…something opened the Bridge again…they are waiting."_ Broyles' voice was hard and clearly he was being serious.

Olivia put the phone down and sighed, Peter entered the kitchen to see her shoulders slumped forward and a look of defeat. "Liv, sweetheart what is it?"

"The Bridge opened, something or someone opened it." She looked at him, "Broyles has ordered us to go…they are there and by they we clearly know who."

Peter nodded, looking at Rachel. "Watch the kids…don't let them leave the house."

"What's going on?"

"Something that can't wait, we have to go to New York."

* * *

><p>Olivia went upstairs and looked in her closet, pulling out a white maternity shirt, maternity slacks and began placing her hair in a ponytail. Peter found her pulling her blazer on, he hadn't seen the look she was sporting in seven years and something told him while he loved her, he didn't like it. It said she was back to the Olivia Dunham who was closed off to the world, the soldier and guardian.<p>

"There's something I never told you because I didn't want you to worry…something I know because of the timeline." He looked at her and she waited, Peter began to speak. He opened his mouth and closed it before starting again. "She was pregnant when she returned, I have a son on the other side…his name is Henry and he'd be seven now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He was gone, over there and I'd never see him…I saw no reason to bring it up. We had Callie and than Olive, James, Lizzie and the twins…he'd never really be my son. I have two sons, James and this little boy you're carrying…Henry isn't."

"So you think she'll throw it up to you?"

"Or Walternate…I don't understand why the bridge is there unless he found some way to reverse what he and Walter did. I didn't look at the solutions, if he manipulated it into opening years later than he planned this. All I know is that we have to close it again…forever." He stood and walked to her, "whatever happens Olivia…this is home, with you and our children."

"I know." She smiled and looked at him, "I love you."

* * *

><p>AN: I have a sequel to this but it's not what you'd expect...let me know if you want me to post it.


End file.
